


Небесный аудит, или Труба Гавриила

by Alma_Feurige



Series: Трудно быть Архангелом [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Архангел Гавриил спускается на Землю с инспекцией, Азирафаэль волнуется, а Кроули делает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы помочь своему ангелу.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Трудно быть Архангелом [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535309
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Небесный аудит, или Труба Гавриила

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Фик написан до выхода сериала, когда автора очень впечатлил скриншоты с Джоном Хэммом в роли Архангела Гавриила.
> 
> 2) Фик написан на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Good Omens 2019.

Заснуть в эту ночь у Азирафаэля так и не получилось. Он неловко высвободился из объятий Кроули и, конечно, разбудил его.

— Ммм…

— Извини, — Азирафаэль коснулся губами его щеки. — Спи.

Кроули послушно перевернулся на другой бок, и Азирафаэль поправил на нем одеяло: не хватало еще, чтобы тот замерз. От холода у Кроули портилось настроение, и он становился невыносим. К примеру, вспоминал, что давно не совершал чего-нибудь по-настоящему демонического, а ведь Снизу постоянно требовали отчетов об успехах.

Стараясь двигаться осторожно, Азирафаэль встал с кровати и на цыпочках подошел к окну. Над Мейфэйром в эту ночь светила полная луна. На улицах города, который никогда не спал, властвовала тишина: ни проезжающих мимо машин, ни случайных прохожих.

Сзади донесся шорох.

— Что случилось?

Азирафаэль повернулся. Кроули сидел в кровати, и в темноте его пылающие глаза казались особенно яркими.

— Ничего. Я просто смотрю в окно.

— Ты смотришь на небо, — заметил Кроули.

Демон и вправду был невыносим: иногда он будто читал мысли.

— И ты весь вечер был сам не свой. Какое-нибудь идиотское задание Сверху?

Азирафаэль вздохнул. За шесть тысяч лет он так и не научился врать Кроули.

— Похоже, мною недовольны.

— Это из-за меня? Они что-нибудь знают?

— Нет, — покачал головой Азирафаэль. Он отошел от окна и сел на краешек кровати, сцепив пальцы рук. Кроули тотчас выбрался из-под одеяла, устроился рядом с ним и обнял Азирафаэля за плечи.

— Расскажи.

— Один из моих руководителей будет здесь на днях с инспекцией. Первый раз за последнюю тысячу лет, представляешь? Раньше мне доверяли. А теперь я не знаю, чего ожидать. То есть знаю. Ничего хорошего.

— Так. И кого мы ждем в гости?

— Архангела Гавриила, — Азирафаэль снова вздохнул. — Ты, наверно, его не помнишь. Глава Небесного департамента Святого и Тайного Знания.

— А, тот выскочка, — кивнул Кроули. — Мне всегда было интересно: он действительно сам принес благую весть Марии? Или послал сотрудника, а заслуги приписал себе? Как там было на самом деле?

— Мне нельзя так говорить об архангелах и Небесном командовании.

— Мне можно.

— Тебе да, — согласился Азирафаэль. В это мгновение он даже позавидовал Кроули. — Знаешь, будет лучше, если ты на время уедешь из Лондона. Подумай, сколько людей ты можешь искусить в Штатах.

Кроули немедленно отстранился.

— Еще чего не хватало! — зашипел он. — Я никуда не поеду из-за какого-то архангела!

— Это большой риск. Архангел Гавриил читал все мои отчеты и знает о нашем с тобой противостоянии. Он наверняка считает тебя очень коварным противником. Мне страшно представить, что будет, если вы случайно встретитесь на улице. Может быть, он решил спуститься с Небес, чтобы покарать тебя.

— Сам архангел Гавриил? — Кроули покачал головой. — Какая глупость.

— Я вообще не понимаю, что ему здесь нужно.

На минуту в спальне воцарилось молчание. Азирафаэль все пытался придумать, как переломить упрямство Кроули: не зря он так боялся разговора с ним, предчувствовал же, что тот не согласится уезжать.

— Мне холодно, — вдруг сказал Кроули и поежился.

Азирафаэль скользнул взглядом по его обнаженному телу. Положил руку ему на плечи и снова притянул к себе: может быть, еще есть надежда. В конце концов, лаской можно добиться многого. Даже от демонов. Ну, по крайней мере от одного конкретного демона.

— Не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.

— Это моя работа, — объяснил Кроули. — И вообще, я могу тебе помочь.

— Как?

— Этот твой архангел должен поверить, что ты много трудишься. Наставляешь грешников на путь истинный, благословляешь праведников. И, конечно, сражаешься со мной. Я замышляю козни, а ты мешаешь. Давай устроим что-то такое в стиле четырнадцатого века. В соборе святого Павла. Я, ужасный демон, ворвусь в церковь в момент проповеди, а ты меня изгонишь! Только не святой водой, конечно. Ну, или преврати ее в обычную. Можно устроить очень убедительное представление для твоего Гавриила! Кстати, я видел один фильм…

— Давай не будем, — ввернул Азирафаэль. — И не вздумай называть Гавриила «моим».

Он еще крепче обнял Кроули. Тот откинулся на спину и передвинулся ближе к подушкам, увлекая Азирафаэля за собой и подставляя шею, грудь и всего себя под его поцелуи.

— Пожалуйста, — Азирафаэль провел языком по животу, а потом по члену Кроули. — Пожалуйста, пообещай, что ты не станешь вмешиваться. А я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы Гавриил как можно скорее вернулся на Небеса.

***

С того момента, как всесильный архангел Гавриил почтил своим присутствием грешную Землю, прошла только неделя, а Азирафаэль уже изнывал от скуки и отчаяния.

Он был готов просить пощады, вот только не знал, у кого. Точно не у архангела: тот вообще, похоже, не знал таких слов.

Он был готов принимать клиентов в своем книжном магазинчике, общаться с ними, отвечать на самые идиотские их вопросы. Он был готов отправиться на какую угодно миссию, спуститься в самые бездны Ада — в конце концов, Кроули всегда говорил, что никаких котлов там нет, и никто не ходит с вилами, и там уж точно не водится архангелов. Все, что угодно, лишь бы это издевательство прекратилось.

— В твоем отчете под номером двести одиннадцать дробь сто тридцать шесть от пятнадцатого августа две тысячи семнадцатого года, — произнес Гавриил, — упомянуто историческое злачное место под названием «Ритц».

— Так точно.

— Этот же рассадник праздности и чревоугодия, а также гордыни, пьянства и, возможно, прелюбодеяния, упомянут и в других твоих отчетах. Мне перечислить?

— Не стоит, — вздохнул Азирафаэль.

— Мы должны отправиться туда сегодня! — провозгласил Гавриил.

Свой визит Гавриил начал с того, что преобразил магазинчик Азирафаэля в подобие кабинета. Азирафаэль, безусловно, предложил ему свое собственное рабочее место — и даже свой компьютер! — но Гавриил и не посмотрел в ту сторону. Он щелкнул пальцами, и книжные полки послушно сдвинулись к стене. Азирафаэль сперва схватился за сердце, а в следующую секунду подумал, что если Гавриил хоть раз притронется к его книгам, он схватится и за меч. Затем Гавриил материализовал массивный стул с высоченной спинкой и такой же массивный письменный стол, занявший едва не половину зала. Устроившись за столом, он немедленно приступил к работе: стоило ему взмахнуть рукой, как рядом с ним появлялась аккуратная стопка папок, в которых Азирафаэль узнавал свои отчеты.

За все шесть тысяч лет.

Правда, больше всего архангела почему-то интересовало последнее столетие в Лондоне. Если не сказать последние годы. Азирафаэль быстро понял, что это никак не связано с неудачным апокалипсисом — Гавриил искусно обходил эту тему и даже не вспомнил Тэдфилд.

Зато это как назло было связано с теми местами, которыми Азирафаэль дорожил больше всего.

Сент-Джеймсский парк, где они с Кроули гуляли и кормили уток. Кафетерий в Британском музее, где Кроули всякий раз брал пирожное «сердце ангела». Лучшие в Лондоне суши-ресторанчики. Театры и концертные залы. Улочки Сохо и Мейфэйра.

И вот теперь, конечно, несносный архангел добрался до «Ритца».

Азирафаэль уже хотел сказать, что бронировать столик на ужин в «Ритце» стоит как минимум за три недели, но понял, что если Гавриил ему и поверит, то поселится в Сохо на целый год.

— Там дресс-код, — осторожно заметил Азирафаэль.

— Ты считаешь, — Гавриил даже не оторвал глаз от очередного отчета, — что я не осведомлен, как принято одеваться у людей, когда они ослеплены гордыней?

Он опять щелкнул пальцами. Белоснежное одеяние с золотой каймой исчезло. Вместо него на Гаврииле красовался темно-серый костюм с рубашкой в мелкую полоску и контрастным галстуком. Гавриил встал, выпрямившись во весь рост — и материализовал на себе строгое пальто с шарфом. Азирафаэль почему-то даже не сомневался, что этой весной в моде у людей именно такие костюмы и именно такие пальто, он не сомневался, что и Кроули одобрил бы сочетание галстука и рубашки, не понимал он только одного: каким образом Гавриил мог быть в курсе таких приземленных, человеческих вещей?

До угла Пикадилли и Арлингтон-стрит они добрались за четверть часа. У входа Азирафаэль задержался и чинно пропустил Гавриила вперед. В следующую секунду он забеспокоился, представив, как архангел застрянет во вращающейся двери, но тот спокойно прошел сквозь нее — так же, как и элегантная дама, вошедшая в фойе «Ритца» перед ними.

Они сдали верхнюю одежду в гардероб и прошествовали к ресторану. Творить чудо не пришлось: метрдотель сообщил, что свободный столик для мистера Фелла имеется. Их проводили к окну. Место было выигрышным, отсюда был виден весь зал, заполненный людьми — пустовал лишь соседний столик. К тому же в субботу вечером в «Ритце» можно было послушать живую музыку и посмотреть танцевальные номера. Если бы Азирафаэль оказался здесь в другой компании, он бы обрадовался.

Гавриил тем временем разглядывал сытую и хорошо одетую публику.

— Изучаю пороки, — сказал он, когда его взгляд случайно остановился на Азирафаэле.

А еще Гавриил благосклонно кивал официантам, которые один за другим останавливались у их столика и чинно представлялись — Джакомо предложил аперитив, Огюст принес меню, а Томас спросил, нет ли у них каких-нибудь аллергий.

Вместо аперитива Азирафаэль попросил минеральной воды. Он остерегался заказывать алкоголь в присутствии архангела, но того не смутила ни винная карта, ни цены.

— Чтобы избежать искушения, всегда можно превратить этот вредный напиток во что-нибудь еще, — наставительно заметил Гавриил, поднимая бокал с шампанским.

«Во что-нибудь более крепкое, — подумал Азирафаэль. — И надраться так, чтобы упасть лицом в седло барашка».

Когда он был здесь с Кроули — три недели назад?

Казалось, что прошла вечность.

Он попытался представить, чем сейчас занят Кроули. Сдержал ли обещание, старается ли как можно реже покидать свою квартиру. Кроули вроде бы согласился с его доводами — в ту ночь Азирафаэль очень долго убеждал его (или лучше сказать ублажал?) — и даже заметил, что давно не уделял необходимого внимания своим растениям. Вот и отлично.

Азирафаэль решил, что как только Гавриил вернется на Небеса, он обязательно пригласит Кроули в «Ритц». И на прогулку в парк. И в театр. И туда, где делают самые лучшие суши.

Но для начала он позовет его в книжный магазинчик, и они как следуют выпьют. Протрезвеют и снова выпьют.

Азирафаэль отхлебнул минеральной воды, обвел глазами зал и вдруг увидел Кроули.

Это несомненно был он. Энтони Дж. Кроули, демон, самый элегантный и эффектный представитель Адских сил на Земле.

И направлялся он прямиком в их сторону.

Азирафаэль весь похолодел изнутри. Кроули грозила опасность, Кроули нужно было спасать.

Причем сам Кроули так не считал.

Он улыбался.

Улыбался так, что Азирафаэль понял: Кроули сделал это нарочно. И оказался в «Ритце» вовсе не по воле случая.

Азирафаэль представил, как кто-нибудь из официантов — или даже прекрасно знающий их обоих метрдотель — поинтересуется, не желает ли мистер Кроули пересесть за столик мистера Фелла? К счастью, профессионалы «Ритца» свое дело знали. Никто не задавал лишних вопросов. Кроули проводили к тому столику, который единственный все еще оставался свободным.

Сердце Азирафаэля ушло в пятки, когда Кроули сдвинул темные очки на нос и одарил их с архангелом Гавриилом взглядом пылающих желтых глаз.

— Ну и почему ты ничего не делаешь? — спросил Гавриил.

— Я сейчас! — Азирафаэль вскочил из-за стола. — Сейчас я изгоню это отродье Тьмы!

Он решил, что схватит Кроули за лацканы пиджака — или за воротник — и вытащит на улицу.

После этого их, конечно, никогда больше не пустят в «Ритц». Вряд ли он сможет модифицировать воспоминания у всей публики. Не беда. Это лучше, чем…

— Сидеть! — скомандовал Гавриил. — Это приказ. Не позволяй демону провоцировать себя.

— Есть, — ответил Азирафаэль и опустился на стул.

— Могу ли я чем-то помочь, мистер Фелл?

Это был Огюст. Вышколенный, доброжелательный — он как раз принес тарелочки с канапе.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Все в порядке.

Весь вечер Азирафаэль сидел как на иголках. Разумеется, он делал все возможное, чтобы вообще не замечать Кроули. Не смотрел в его сторону. И прекрасно слышал, как демон обсуждает с Джакомо, не пора ли уйти от традиции подавать Сотерн к фуа-гра и какой именно Мальбек лучше всего оттенит нежный вкус турнедо из телятины.

— Норфолкский краб в короне из хрустящего теста, укрытый слоем икры севрюги, — торжественно объявил Огюст.

— Разве я это заказывал? — пробормотал Азирафаэль.

— Да, — кивнул Гавриил, — ты это заказывал.

В отличие от него, Гавриил хранил удивительное спокойствие. Еще бы. Архангел, как-никак.

Подцепив вилкой парочку черных икринок, Азирафаэль осторожно поднял глаза на Кроули. Понял он одно — Кроули сейчас смотрел не на него. Как и Гавриил, он с не меньшим интересом изучал противника.

Иногда Кроули улыбался: нагло и дерзко, как и подобает демону.

Азирафаэль не знал, что и думать. И снова попытался сосредоточиться на еде.

Некоторое время ему это удавалось. Например, ванильный баваруа в малиновом соусе сделал жизнь Азирафаэля немножечко более терпимой.

— А Внизу им неплохо платят, — заметил Гавриил.

Азирафаэль едва не подавился. Он не понимал, было это шуткой или же Гавриил просто констатировал факт — он вообще не знал, бывает ли у архангелов чувство юмора! Осторожно глянув на соседний столик, он увидел, что Кроули принесли коллекционный арманьяк.

Когда все закончилось — то есть, когда Кроули расплатился и ушел, Гавриил вдруг сам подозвал Огюста и попросил счет.

— Мы идем за ним? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гавриил. — Мы идем к тебе домой.

На всякий случай Азирафаэль решил ничего не спрашивать. Гавриил тоже молчал всю дорогу. И лишь оказавшись в книжном магазинчике — в том, что раньше было книжным магазинчиком, а сейчас более походило на кабинет одного из тех сытых и хорошо одетых людей, привыкших ужинать в «Ритце», — Гавриил сказал:

— Сейчас ты пойдешь к себе на кухню и напишешь отчет. О сегодняшнем вечере. И о том, какие качества должен воспитывать в себе светлый ангел, которого поставили стоять на страже Добра в одном из самых крупных городов человечества. К утру отчет должен быть готов. Время пошло!

— Ясно, — вздохнул Азирафаэль.

— А я пока поработаю, — заметил Гавриил.

И закрыл дверь, разделяющую книжный магазин — то есть, его кабинет — и кухню.

Ближе к полуночи Азирафаэль понял, что пишет худший из отчетов в своей жизни. Что лучше уж сразу признать поражение и выслушать фирменную лекцию о том, как должен вести себя светлый ангел.

Прошло еще немного времени, когда Азирафаэль все-таки решил постучаться к Гавриилу. Никто не отозвался, и он осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

В книжном магазине никого не было.

Азирафаэль обошел все свои владения. Вспомнил, что забыл телефон в кармане пиджака.

И обомлел, когда увидел, что еще пару часов назад ему звонил Кроули — и, не дозвонившись, отправил ему голосовое сообщение.

— Присоединяйся к нам, ангел, я очень жду!

***

Вернувшись к себе в Мейфэйр, Кроули расстегнул пиджак и бросил его на диван. Снял темные очки, отправил их на кофейный столик. Несколько минут он расхаживал по гостиной и пытался понять — стоила ли его эскапада в «Ритце» слова, которое он дал Азирафаэлю.

Когда обещал не вмешиваться.

Конечно, он был демоном. Демоны лгут. Устраивают козни против сил Небес. Искушают.

Просто Кроули очень не хотел расстраивать Азирафаэля. И очень хотел помочь.

Его план был прост: показать Гавриилу, насколько могущественны силы Зла в Лондоне, раз даже у простого демона хватает наглости заходить туда, где ужинает архангел, и какому опасному врагу противостоит Азирафаэль. Чтобы архангел это почувствовал, Кроули нужно было произвести на него необыкновенное впечатление.

И пока что Кроули не понимал, удалось это ему или нет.

Потому что Гавриил тоже произвел на него впечатление. Точнее, поразил его своим спокойствием. Весь вечер Гавриил не сводил с него глаз и разглядывал Кроули так же, как Кроули разглядывал его самого.

Может, дело было в том, что сам Кроули не представлял для Гавриила ни малейшей опасности. Теоретически Кроули мог бы справиться с обычным ангелом — как минимум, успел бы удрать, если бы тот был хорошо вооружен, — но вызвать на бой архангела?

Против Гавриила у него не было никаких шансов.

Вообще никаких.

«Что-то с ним не так, с этим архангелом», — подумал Кроули.

Он вдруг услышал шаги на лестнице.

И все понял.

И что надо делать, тоже понял.

Схватив телефон и набирая Азирафаэля, он бросился в спальню. Азирафаэль не ответил, и Кроули пришлось оставить ему сообщение:

«Присоединяйся к нам, ангел, я очень жду!»

Кроули едва успел включить в телефоне запись видео и аккуратно прислонить его к подоконнику, когда замок на входной двери жалобно щелкнул. А спустя несколько секунд на пороге спальни стоял сам архангел Гавриил.

— Привет, — сказал Кроули.

Гавриил промолчал. Он смотрел на Кроули тем же взглядом, что и в «Ритце», и этот взгляд не предвещал демону ничего хорошего.

— В следующий раз не ломай дверной замок, хорошо? — попросил Кроули. — Между прочим, с улицы тоже можно позвонить и сообщить, что ты пришел. Там прямо у входа есть кнопка и табличка «Энтони Дж. Кроули». Да, так и написано. Ничего страшного, если ты не заметил.

Вместо ответа Гавриил нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

Кроули инстинктивно отступил назад.

Спасительное окно было всего в двух шагах. Кроули представил, как стекло исчезнет, и он выпрыгнет наружу. Прямо с третьего этажа. Ключи от «Бентли» он, правда, оставил в коридоре, но это не имело значения: машина и так слушалась его любых приказов.

Он успеет.

И ничем не поможет Азирафаэлю.

— Ты должен мне кое-что объяснить, демон, — заявил Гавриил.

Кроули улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Нам обязательно надо поговорить.

— Никаких «поговорить». Я задаю вопросы, ты отвечаешь. Все ясно?

Теперь надо было действовать. То есть, спасать Азирафаэля от этого присланного с Небес идиота, который говорит, что ему нужны какие-то объяснения. А если Гавриилу и вправду нужны объяснения, а не сам Кроули? Что тогда?

Кроули подумал, что не знает, как вести себя в таком случае. Но по крайней мере он сможет это быстро выяснить.

— Да. Предпочитаешь виски или все-таки коньяк?

Он сделал вид, будто хочет прошмыгнуть мимо Гавриила в гостиную, и тот моментально схватил Кроули за руку.

— Ты куда это собрался? Я что, неясно выразился?

— Нет, я просто предлагаю, — Кроули извернулся, но чем больше он пытался высвободиться, тем больше усиливал хватку и Гавриил, — отметить твое божественное присутствие в Лондоне… знаешь, стаканчик виски совсем не помешает нашему с тобой общению!

Гавриил не учел, что имеет дело с тем, кто когда-то был змеей.

Все так же извиваясь в захвате, Кроули сделал шаг назад — к своей кровати — и еще один. Повлек за собой Гавриила, который наконец поймал его левую руку, и обвил ногой лодыжку Гавриила.

Мир перевернулся.

Архангел был тяжел — лежа на спине, Кроули чувствовал на себе весь его вес — а потом он разом приподнялся и оседлал Кроули.

Кроули чуть дернулся, пытаясь принять более удобную позу, и Гавриил немедленно перехватил его запястья, вздергивая его руки вверх и вдавливая в кровать.

— Разве я разрешил тебе куда-то идти?

— Я и не думал убегать, — Кроули улыбнулся. — Видишь, сейчас я весь в твоем распоряжении.

— Это ты так пытаешься меня искусить, демон?

«Вообще-то я пытаюсь расслабиться», — подумал Кроули.

Он всмотрелся в лицо нависавшего над ним архангела. И по человеческим, и даже по демонским меркам тот был довольно привлекателен — если уж честно, Кроули отметил это еще в «Ритце». А еще он отметил неплохое телосложение, широкие плечи и явно сильные руки.

От этой мысли по позвоночнику прошел приятный электрический разряд.

— Архангела в принципе нельзя искусить, — сообщил Гавриил. — Мы, архангелы, не поддаемся никакому дьявольскому влиянию. Мы всегда следуем воле Небес.

— То есть сейчас Небесам нужно, чтобы ты на мне лежал… — Кроули осекся, — точнее, чтобы я лежал под тобой. Это, наверно, должно убедить меня в моральном превосходстве твоей стороны над моей? Хотя какое мне дело до морального превосходства. Главное, что ты сильнее, а я в твоей власти. В этом тоже проявляется воля Небес, правда?

Гавриил нахмурился.

— За это святотатство, — провозгласил он, — и за многое другое ты заслуживаешь самого строгого наказания, демон.

— Давай. Вспомним прошлое. Я давно не испытывал на себе гнева Небес.

— Ты будешь просить пощады.

— Удиви меня.

Кроули облизнул губы и выгнулся всем телом, и синие глаза Гавриила сузились: будто вековой лед шел трещинами, с гор сходили лавины, сметая все на своем пути, а мировой океан вскипал в пламени сверхновой. Вот только с той священной яростью, которая заставляет взять меч и поразить врага, это не имело ничего общего.

— Чувствуешь ли ты сейчас божественную мощь, демон?

— Да.

Кроули не солгал: божественная мощь сейчас упиралась ему в пах. И, похоже, имела впечатляющие размеры.

«Надеюсь, Азирафаэль оценит, на какие жертвы я иду», — подумал Кроули.

И сделал так, что вся его одежда попросту исчезла.

Гавриил нахмурился еще сильнее. Он чуть ослабил хватку, и Кроули наконец смог передвинуться ближе к изголовью кровати.

— Меня можно не только рассматривать, — снова улыбнулся Кроули.

В воздухе повисла пауза, и с минуту Гавриил все сверлил Кроули глазами, как будто и правда раздумывал, что еще можно делать с полностью обнаженным демоном.

А потом, похоже, придумал.

Выпустив его правое запястье, Гавриил очень осторожно коснулся лица Кроули, провел пальцами по его губам, легонько коснулся шеи и погладил по груди. Сдвинулся вниз и наконец обхватил его отвердевший член своей массивной ладонью.

Кроули охнул. И поймал себя на мысли, что он, возможно, и вправду не против ощутить себя во власти противника, который намного превосходил его по силе, не против сдаться на его милость и позволить делать с собой что угодно: конечно, если это будет приятно и хорошо.

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули, когда Гавриил несколько раз сжал его член рукой, — давай! Еще! У тебя неплохо получается, архангел!

Но Гавриил неожиданно сменил позу: слез с Кроули, перевернул того на живот и приподнял его бедра. Ну, по крайней мере Гавриил знал, как это происходит. И все же Кроули предложил:

— Хочешь, я для начала тебе отсосу?

Какое-то мгновение Гавриил не отвечал.

Потом он соскочил с кровати и сгреб Кроули, заставляя того встать на колени. Кроули не возражал: именно для таких ситуаций в его спальне и лежал пушистый персидский ковер.

«Про то, как делают минет, наш архангел тоже в курсе», — подумал Кроули, и по его телу прокатилась волна жара.

К тому же ему хотелось наконец увидеть уже Гавриила во всей красе.

И он увидел.

— Я впечатлен, — сказал Кроули, когда вся одежда на Гаврииле мгновенно исчезла. — Ты специально выбрал себе тело с таким… размером? Или у вас на Небесах это теперь вошло в моду, и вы все там расхаживаете с такими… инструментами? Знаешь, на Земле ты бы стал звездой в киноиндустрии… в специфической киноиндустрии, я потом тебе объясню…

Весь вид Гавриила говорил о том, что он прекрасно знает себе цену.

— Перестань болтать, — ответил Гавриил, хватая Кроули за волосы, — и просто открой рот.

Открыть рот пришлось пошире.

Заодно Кроули подумал, что чуть позже — уже очень скоро — ему придется быть очень гибким. И вместительным.

От этой мысли его собственный член окаменел и заныл. Кроули вобрал в себя член Гавриила — так глубоко, как только мог. Выпустил изо рта и попробовал снова. Облизал головку и проделал это несколько раз — сосал все быстрее и быстрее, а потом снова выпускал член, — пока Гавриил не вцепился в волосы Кроули еще сильнее и не стал сам наращивать ритм, трахая его в рот. Затем Гавриил вдруг кончил, и Кроули едва не захлебнулся его соленым семенем.

— Поздравляю с первым минетом за шесть тысяч лет, — Кроули вытер рот рукой. — Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, архангел.

— Главное, что он у меня точно не последний, — ответил Гавриил. Он стоял, закрыв глаза от удовольствия и будто привыкая к новым ощущениям. Потом померил спальню шагами и выглянул в окно. А затем обернулся к Кроули. — Мы же с тобою только начали, демон?

Кроули, все еще оставаясь на коленях, обхватил рукой свой собственный член.

Но Гавриил подхватил его под мышки и заставил перебраться на постель.

— Эй, стой, я тоже хочу кончить!

— Кончишь, когда я скажу, — Гавриил наконец поставил Кроули раком.

Кроули неплохо владел своим телом, не боялся экспериментов, и он прекрасно знал, зачем люди используют смазку, которая и сейчас очень им пригодилась, но Гавриила было много. Даже его пальцев — сперва одного, потом двух — было много, и совсем много было его члена, распиравшего Кроули изнутри. А член самого Кроули сейчас был готов взорваться, сразу от боли и такого же нестерпимого удовольствия. Гавриил потянул его бедра на себя и всаживался, всаживался до конца, до самых яиц, и Кроули казалось, что прошла вечность, мучительная и невероятная, когда Ад и Рай наконец встретились и уничтожили друг друга, или не уничтожили, а стали одним целым, начисто перемешав мировой порядок и перепутав карты Создателя, но потом Гавриил вдруг остановился — на секунду, на две, но и это мгновение показалось Кроули совершенно новой, изощренной пыткой, хуже которой он не знал.

— Нет, — взмолился Кроули, — продолжай!

Гавриил еще сильнее потянул его за бедра, насаживая Кроули на себя, и наконец излился в него. Обхватил рукой член Кроули и подвигал ладонью.

Кончив, Кроули свалился без сил.

— Уже сдаешься, демон?

Голос звучал откуда-то сверху, заставляя Кроули прийти в себя.

Он был весь мокрый и липкий, и кругом тоже было мокро и липко и все еще жарко, и на миг ему показалось, что сам он тоже скоро расплавится и растворится.

Он почувствовал, как по его спине провели ладонью — это было почти нежно, почти умиротворяюще — а потом его снова перевернули.

Кроули едва открыл глаза. Гавриил опять нависал над ним, но теперь он хотя бы не выворачивал ему запястья и не демонстрировал, на чьей стороне превосходство. Правда, в этом и не было никакой необходимости: сейчас Кроули вообще не смог бы сопротивляться, даже если бы захотел. Но Гавриил неожиданно коснулся его губ своими, пробуя Кроули на вкус, а потом принялся целовать его шею и ключицы, и Кроули почувствовал, как к нему возвращается жизнь. Он положил руки на плечи Гавриила, а когда тот поднял голову, потянулся к нему сам, чтобы поцеловать.

Правда, из его объятий Гавриил скоро выбрался. И раздвинул колени Кроули в стороны.

— Возьми побольше смазки, хорошо?

В ответ Гавриил лишь хмыкнул.

— Я думал, ты ко мне уже привык.

Кроули хотел ответить, что к такому нельзя привыкнуть, даже будучи демоном, но Гавриил уже потянулся за пузырьком на ночном столике. И закинул ноги Кроули к себе на плечи.

Постепенно Кроули потерял счет тому, сколько раз кончал он сам, сколько раз он глотал переполнявшее его соленое семя и сколько раз это же семя изливалось в его внутренности. Его растягивали, пристраивали, прилаживали и насаживали на член, а в следующий раз он насаживался на член сам, оседлав Гавриила и опираясь руками на его плечи. Его брали, ничего не спрашивая, и он в ответ отдавал всего себя, умолял, просил пощады и желал, чтобы его взяли снова, только еще быстрее и еще жестче. Кончая, он падал без сил и вновь воскресал, вдыхая терпкий запах, исходящий от чужого члена, и у него самого снова вставало и каменело. Гавриил пробовал его разными способами, пробовал его на выносливость и гибкость, пробовал, сколько он может вместить в себя, и он снова пристраивался, прилаживался и насаживался.

Сколько прошло времени, он не знал.

Но в какой-то момент Гавриил просто притянул его к себе, и Кроули послушно упал в тишину.

Последней его мыслью было то, что Гавриил так ничего и не спросил.

И что это уже не имеет значения.

***

Азирафаэль не стал даже дожидаться лифта — три лестничных пролета в доме Кроули он пробежал за считанные секунды. И еще на полсекунды задержался перед дверью в квартиру, где жил демон. Осторожно потянул за ручку двери — и та поддалась.

Азирафаэль забыл, как дышать. Если Гавриил побывал здесь, то самое худшее уже случилось.

А он не успел.

В квартире горел свет, и Азирафаэль отчаянно бросился вперед.

Но ни в коридоре, ни в гостиной Гавриила не было видно. Не было видно и следов борьбы — вся квартира выглядела чистой и убранной, все растения стояли на своих местах, но Азирафаэль знал Кроули уже шесть тысяч лет и был готов поклясться, что тот никогда не сдался бы без боя. И если Кроули хватило хитрости держать запас святой воды специально для князей Ада, он мог придумать и способ, чтобы одолеть архангела.

Правда, сам Азирафаэль такого способа не знал.

Он пересек коридор и заглянул в кабинет. Со стороны спальни вдруг донесся знакомый голос:

— Азирафаэль, это ты?

Обнаженный Кроули лежал на смятых простынях и покрывалах, раскинув руки в сторону. Вид у него был уставший, но выглядел он при этом довольным. И улыбался.

— Ты жив? — выдохнул Азирафаэль. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Конечно, я жив.

— Знаешь, я такого уже себе напридумывал. Что ты сделал с Гавриилом?

— Ммм… — Кроули закинул руки за голову и рассмеялся. — Лучше бы ты спросил, что Гавриил сделал со мной.

Азирафаэль опустил глаза.

— Прости, что я пропустил твой звонок. Он заставил меня писать очередной дурацкий отчет, а я и поверил. Какой же я дурак!

— Зато теперь твой дорогой гость наконец отправился на Небеса.

— Правда?

Шагнув ближе, Азирафаэль поднял валявшуюся на полу подушку, отправив ее на комод, а сам присел на краешек кровати. И нечаянно дотронулся до покрывала — насквозь мокрого и липкого. И лишь тогда почувствовал запах, витавший в спальне — запах самого Кроули, такой знакомый и привычный, и другой запах, тоже терпкий и сильный.

— Кроули, — спросил Азирафаэль, — что здесь все-таки здесь произошло?

Тот вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, положив голову на руку.

— Азирафаэль, очень честно. Как демон ангелу. Я только что отправил свой отчет Вниз. Всего лишь одна видеозапись, но я уверен, что у моих коллег она вызовет небывалый ажиотаж… вообще я очень, очень старался. Давай посмотрим вместе?

— Кроули!

— Сначала я и вправду надеялся, что ты застанешь нас в постели, и этого хватит, чтобы скомпрометировать нашего архангела. Но потом я подумал… словом, если бы ты пришел раньше, ты бы действительно смог присоединиться к нам. Я был бы совсем не против!

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— И как ты это себе представляешь?

— О, я очень хорошо себе это представляю, — Кроули снова лег на спину и посмотрел в потолок, а на его губах заиграла легкая улыбка, — до того, как ты пришел, я как раз занимался тем, что представлял это себе. Например, я бы мог отсасывать тебе, а Гавриил занялся бы моей задницей. Или наоборот. А потом вы бы поменялись местами.

— Я не собираюсь делить тебя с этим…

Теперь Азирафаэль знал, что надо делать. Он взмахнул рукой, и смятое покрывало, на котором сейчас лежал Кроули, стало чистым и выглаженным, а подушки выстроились в ряд.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кроули. — И перестань волноваться. Гавриил теперь гарантированно оставит меня и тебя в покое. Больше никто не станет придираться к твоим отчетам, и никаких инспекций тоже не будет.

Азирафаэль снова почувствовал укол вины. Мало того, что он опоздал, не был рядом, когда Кроули сильнее всего нуждался в нем, мало того, что из-за него Кроули вообще пришлось пройти через все это, так ведь теперь он оказывался обязанным Кроули еще больше, чем когда-либо раньше.

Поразмыслив, Азирафаэль решил, что это не так уж плохо. Быть чем-то обязанным Кроули.

— Это входит в нашу Договоренность, или ты ждешь благодарности прямо сейчас?

— Прямо сейчас ты бы мог приготовить мне ванну.

— Хорошо, — с радостью согласился Азирафаэль, мигом поднимаясь на ноги. — Но если Гавриил еще раз явится в Лондон, я им займусь, и вовсе не в таком смысле.

— Не явится.

Кроули снова отвел взгляд. Но теперь он смотрел не в потолок, а в сторону окна, где был виден кусочек пасмурного весеннего неба, и снова улыбался.

— Он получил ответы на все свои вопросы.


End file.
